


Everyone's Gone Crazy!

by YvyTee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abused Akabane Karma, Abused Asano Gakushuu, And Asano, Asano: Manipulation. Glares. Fake Smiles., Canonical Child Abuse, Class 3-E as Family (Assassination Classroom), Class E and Asano: wtf, Depressed Akabane Karma, Depressed Asano Gakushuu, Everyone Loves 3-E, F/M, Forget it, Gen, He is a beautiful sadistic devil, Isogai: Dirt Poor, Karma is very offended, Karma: Evil. Mischief. Devil., Korosensei is a Dad™, Light Sadism, M/M, Main Campus: Baby. Precious. Protect, Not Beta Read, Not a cute precious baby tyvm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Karasuma Tadaomi, Sadism, Suicidal Akabane Karma, Suicidal Asano Gakushuu, it's FULL FLEDGED SADISM, karushuu, or a mom™, or at least when it comes to certain members of 3-E, when it comes to Karma and Gakushuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvyTee/pseuds/YvyTee
Summary: "Okay," Kayano slams her hands on her desk. "Anyone notice Class A acting weird?""YES!" Maehara yells. "Thank god it's not just me. They're acting so weird.""Yeeeees," Okano groans. "Like what."The class agrees with nods and bewildered looks because Class A has been acting..... Odd. Unusual."Heh," Karma scoffs. "It's not just the A Class."3-E freezes."Wha...?" Isogai starts, eyes wide."Haven't you noticed? It's not just the A Class. It's the whole main campus," Karma says. "Class A, B, C, D, the senpais, even the senseis. They're all acting the same.""No," Nakamura whispers, horrified."Yep," Karma pops his lips to the sound of the last letter.Okajima thumps his head on his desk.~~~~~~~Nobody expects to see Asano standing in front of them. His face is troubled."Shit," Yoshida breathes. "You too?"Asano's eyebrows raise up."They're acting similar regarding you, also?""Fuck," Itona deadpans.~~~~~~~Or, the fic where everyone can't stop loving and doting on 3-E and Asano, and they suffer in embarrassment and shock.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Class 3-E, Asano Gakushuu & Main Campus, Class 3-E & Assassins, Class 3-E & Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom), Class 3-E & Class 3-E Teachers (Assassination Classroom), Class 3-E & Everyone, Class 3-E & Irina Jelavić & Karasuma Tadaomi & Korosensei, Class 3-E & Main Campus, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa/Yukimura Akari
Comments: 98
Kudos: 386





	1. What's With The Main Campus?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts small, then gets bigger, until it can't be controlled. Now, everyone is acting.... strange. Something's going on. Like, what's up with the main campus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in a way, this story is similar to my other one, Through Similar Bonds, in the fact that both Karma and Gakushuu are abused and suicidal (I just thought this story would be a lot better that way, and I love hurting those two- I always like hurting my favorite characters for some reason). Nagisa, however, is not abused in this one. He still isn't suicidal, either. Other than that, there isn't much in this story that is similar to my other one.
> 
> I had this idea for a while now, and I just needed to write about it :p
> 
> I will be editing this story a lot in between updates, so if you've read something that is no longer there or has been changed, that's probably due to the editing. If I make any accidental spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me!
> 
> If you have any questions or whatever, feel free to ask!
> 
> I also accept constructive criticism.

It started off small, and gradually and slowly grew bigger, so it was too late for them to realize. It was too late for them to do anything about it.

It started with Kayano.

She'd been upset that her pudding had been stolen, when a senpai gave her theirs instead. They'd given him a weird look, but accepted it and just assumed that he didn't know they were in E Class.

Next was Sugino.

He'd been telling Nagisa about the bat he had at home and how it had been broken, and the next day, there had been a baseball bat on his desk, a ribbon tied around it. When he asked, everyone told him it wasn't from them.

The mystery went on and on, with multiple incidents, until something happened with Karma.

The redhead had been quite annoyed, having unintentionally been involved in multiple fights in the past week. Usually he would have gladly joined the fights of his own volition, but he hadn't been in the mood lately. To clear his head, he'd stood at a bridge over a river, chewing on his thumbnail. He climbed onto the railing, sitting there and closing his eyes as the wind blew on his face. Unable to handle sitting on the railing due to the fact it was an uncomfortable seat, he stood on the railing instead, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Letting a smile cross his face, he stretched his arms out above his head, feeling his muscles ache.

All of a sudden, the pounding of multiple footsteps approached him fast. Two pairs of arms wrapped around his waist in a crushing grip, knocking the breath out of him and making him wheeze. He was yanked off the railing. He elbowed one attacker in the gut and punched the other. One pair of arms let go, but the other didn't relent. He was about to continue when he noticed it was the school's so called _Five Virtuosos_.

"What the fuck?" He yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do _we_ think we're doing?" Araki shouted incredulously. "What do _you_ think you're doing, Akabane?"

"Standing and enjoying my fucking time," Karma snarled.

"No, you were about to jump off the bridge!" Sakakibara growled.

"Jump off the fucking bridge? Is that what it fucking looked like to you?" Karma glared, attempting to shove off who he now realized was Asano, who was still holding him in a death grip.

"Your arms were above your head and you were smiling!" Koyama accused. "Of course you were about to jump off!"

"We didn't take you for suicidal, Akabane, but going so far as to jump off the bridge?" Seo narrowed his eyes.

Okay, Karma will admit, so he might be depressed. He might be suicidal. But he really wasn't going to jump off that bridge. It wasn't a planned suicide attempt. It wasn't a suicide attempt at all. Those five had just jumped to conclusions.

"Stop struggling, Akabane," Asano said sharply. "I wasn't going to jump off the bridge, dumbasses! I was just standing there and enjoying my time _alone!_ Can't a guy get some fucking fresh air without being assaulted by dipshits?" Karma yelled.

He finally managed to shrug Asano off.

"Look, I was just stressed and sitting on the railing was a pain in the ass so I stood on it instead. I wasn't attempting suicide. End of story."

Asano searched his face for any hint of lies, before conceding the fact that he was telling the truth, nodding and letting him go.

After that, it appeared the story spread throughout the main campus, because everyone would suddenly hover over Karma, making the redhead agitated. They'd bring him strawberry milk and steer him away from high places or dangerous objects. While he was somewhat satisfied about the strawberry milk, their doting had become increasingly frustrating.

His class asked him about the incident, concerned, but understood when he told them the truth about the events. Class A had apparently been given the duty of watching over him. They siddled over to him and chatted with him, and they even gave the E Class gifts and fawned over them and hugged them and-

Case in point. Class A had been acting weird.

It soon became too much for poor Kayano, because one day, during lunch, when it was just their class, she'd had enough.

"Okay," Kayano slams her hands on her desk. "Anyone notice Class A acting weird?"

"YES!" Maehara yells. "Thank god it's not just me. They're acting _so weird_."

"Yeeeees," Okano groans. "Like _what_."

The class agrees with nods and bewildered looks because Class A has been acting... Odd. Unusual.

"Heh," Karma scoffs. "It's not just the A Class."

3-E freezes.

"Wha...?" Isogai starts, eyes wide.

"Haven't you noticed? It's not just the A Class. It's the whole main campus," Karma says. "Class A, B, C, D, the senpais, even the senseis. They're all acting the same."

"No," Nakamura whispers, horrified.

"Yep," Karma pops his lips to the sound of the last letter.

Okajima thumps his head on his desk.

* * *

"Excuse me," Karasuma looks up from his paperwork to see four students standing there in front of him. "Do you know where Shiota is? We're supposed to hand this to him," A green haired student asks as he holds up papers of his own, belonging to Nagisa. "Ah," Karasuma nods. "Yes, I can direct you to him."

He leads them to Karma, who is sitting on a tree branch and leaning against the trunk, strawberry milk in hand. He looks at him before narrowing his eyes at the four students behind him. "What's up, Karasuma-sensei?" He asks.

"They're looking for Nagisa," Karasuma says bluntly. "They need to hand him some papers. You know where he is. Direct them to him."

Karma groans, protest on his tongue, but Karasuma doesn't leave him room for complaint. "Go," he says.

Karma sighs, rolling his eyes. He jumps from the tree, the students behind the teacher rushing towards him in panic. Karma lands safely on the grass, glaring at the four, before throwing his empty carton of strawberry milk in the trash and walking away.

The four students shuffle behind him quickly fussing over the redhead. Karasuma raises an eyebrow, before sighing and shaking his head.

Karma purses his lips as Sakakibara straightens his jacket and Seo wraps an arm around his shoulders. Araki grabs a strawberry milk carton from his bag and shoves it in Karma's hands as Koyama hovers just above his left shoulder. Karma is annoyed, very much so, but he refuses to say anything.

"Oi, Nagisa!" He yells out when they reach the blue haired boy, who'd been sitting and attempting to tie up his hair in the usual pigtails (his hair had gotten messed up during training). Nagisa looks up, smiling at Karma, before giving the four virtuosos without their leader a cautious look. "Shiota," Sakakibara says gracefully. "We brought you some papers from the principal."

"The principal?" Karma raised an eyebrow. "What does he need to give Nagisa?" Seo shrugs. "Beats us, Akabane. We're just the messengers."

Araki walks over to Nagisa, handing him the papers, before handing him a packet of hair ties from his bag. Sakakibara gently lifts Nagisa's locks, helping him tie his hair up. Seo doesn't leave Karma's side, arm still wrapped around his shoulders. Koyama grips Karma's bicep as the redhead starts drinking from the carton gifted to him by Araki.

"Thank you," Nagisa says once Sakakibara is done. "For both the papers and helping me with my hair."

"Ah, no worries, Shiota," Sakakibara smiles. "We'd be happy to help any day."

Both Karma and Nagisa give them bewildered looks.

* * *

Isogai and Maehara had been shopping together during the weekend. The air was getting more chilly lately, so they wore warm coats. They sat down on a bench to rest for a bit, when Maehara suddenly fell asleep on Isogai's shoulder. The raven haired boy let his childhood friend sleep, feeling content and warm. He sighs happily after a while, snuggling into his best friend as he pulls out his shopping list. They still needed to get a few more things...

From the corner of his eye, he sees a jacket suddenly being wrapped around Maehara's frame. Looking up, he's surprised to see Tsuchiya and Seo. He was pretty sure they weren't on good terms with anyone in Class E- especially Maehara. Tsuchiya had been cheating on him and pushed all blame and accusations on his best friend, while Seo was a part of the Five Virtuosos who looked down on them and was the one Tsuchiya cheated on Maehara with. Seo had _beaten up_ his best friend when he found out about Tsuchiya, and degraded him and treated him like scum. He was pretty sure they shouldn't be looking at the two of them with fondness in their eyes. Especially not his best friend.

He eyes them warily. "Hello," he greets. "What can I do for you?"

"It's nothing, Isogai," Tsuchiya smiles. "We just noticed Maehara sleeping on you here. It's a bit chilly so we were concerned he'd be cold when he wakes up."

Isogai then notices that Seo is missing his jacket. "Ah, no, you don't need to..." He protests. "Hiroto is already wearing a coat, and as you said, it's a bit chilly. Won't you get cold?"

Seo waves off his concern. "It's fine, I'll just buy a new one," he says. "Besides, he's sleeping, he might need a blanket."

Isogai stares at them, confusion in his eyes. Since when had they worried about Maehara that much?

His best friend chooses that moment to wake up, leaning away from his shoulder and yawning.

"What-?" Maehara mutters. He doesn't remember having a second jacket when he fell asleep.

He turns to look at Isogai, who's looking at something behind him. He turns to see Seo without a jacket and Tsuchiya.

He jumps, eyes bulging from his head as he gapes in shock.

"What the f-?"

Tsuchiya laughs.

Maehara stares at the two warily, glaring and scooting away cautiously. "I noticed the shopping bags. Are you two shopping?" Tsuchiya asks. "We can help you shop."

"Er, no thanks," Maehara says.

"Ah, it's fine. No need to trouble you," Isogai smiles.

"Ah, it's nothing," Seo insists. "Besides, it might be too many bags to carry, and you might need help."

The two childhood friends stare at each other, before relenting.

Tsuchiya and Seo had been hovering the whole time. Seo had at one point wrapped an arm around Maehara's shoulders, making the boy stiffen in shock and wariness. Maehara expected another bruising, perhaps.

The two main campus students had been very helpful the whole time they were shopping and on the way home. They carried the bags inside Isogai's house for him and gifted him cash. When he refused, they told him it was for giving them a happy time, even if the boy didn't know what exactly made them cheerful. When Maehara announced he was going home, the two fussed and insisted they walk him home. "It's dangerous to go alone," Seo had protested.

They ended up walking Maehara home, Seo's arm around his shoulders and Tsuchiya's hand around his forearm.

When the two left after seeing him inside, Maehara flopped on his bed before pulling out his phone and dialing Isogai.

"Yuuma," he says when the other picks up. His voice is soft, bewildered and horrified. "What was that?"

"I don't know, Hiroto," Isogai says in the same tone and volume. "I don't know."

* * *

Sugino had been sitting at a picnic table in a park, upset. He'd gone to the park to get some fresh air and clear his head. Lately, there'd been some senpais from school bothering him, and he didn't feel in the mood to stand up for himself. His class hadn't known about it either, so no one else had defended him. Today, the senpais at school had been treating him worse than usual, so he needed to get away from everything for a while.

Suddenly, someone sat next to him. looking up in surprise, he found it to be Shindou, with Machida and the rest of the baseball team behind them. "Uh- hey," he greets.

"Hey," Shindou greets back. "What's got ya lookin' so down?"

"Ah, it's nothing," he says.

"Can't be nothing to get you looking like that," Machida points out.

The baseball team stare.

Sugino laughs nervously.

"Eh, really, it's nothing," he insists. "Just some senpais bothering me, nothing too bad."

"Some senpais are bothering you?" Watanabe frowns.

"Ah! I mean, yes, no, eh-"

"Who are they?" Sugiyama asks.

"Eh? Why-?"

"Answer the question. Who are they?" Kobayashi glares.

"J- just some-"

"Their names, Sugino," Nishimura says icily.

"W-"

"Their names," Shindou demands.

"Eh- Mori Akihiro, Matsuda Haru, Nakayama Koshiro, and Miyamoto Masahiro," Sugino listed. "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Don't worry, Sugino," Machida assures him. "We'll talk to them for you."

Sugino stares at them dubiously. "You all look like you want to kill someone."

 _Yeah,_ the baseball team collectively thinks. _Those senpais._

"Don't worry, we'll talk to them," Maruyama smiles. "They'll get off your back."

The next day, Sugino didn't see those senpais. Nor the day after, or the day after that. When he finally did see them, they paled the moment they saw him, and scrambled away, silently screaming.

He didn't see them after that. He thinks maybe they're avoiding him.

When asked, the baseball team merely says, "We talked to them for you. They won't be bothering you anymore."

* * *

"Hold me, I'm scared," Maehara whimpers.

Okajima hugs him, wailing.

"The school," Muramatsu sobs dramatically.

"They are acting weird," Takebayashi nods.

Terasaka scowls in annoyance.

Sugaya nods in agreement.

Mimura buries his face in his hands.

Kimura sighs.

Fuwa sniffs.


	2. Asano Gakushuu

"Have any of you noticed anything... strange, lately?"

Nobody expects to see Asano standing in front of them. His face is troubled.

"Shit," Yoshida breathes. "You too?"

Asano's eyebrows raise up.

"They're acting similar regarding you, also?"

"Fuck," Itona deadpans.

* * *

Asano Gakushuu has had multiple peculiar incidents revolving around himself and the school, lately. It had actually started when he'd made an offhand comment about being similar to Akabane (much as he loathed to admit it). The students, however, mistook that for meaning he was as suicidal as Akabane, thanks to the mistaken suicide attempt. He had not been referring to that, although the school thought otherwise. He'd merely been referring to their intellect and relationship with their guardian (not to mention that they've been told they look similar). Although, he will admit, the thought of death did sound appealing, and feeling a little pain was always nice (he was sure Akabane felt the same, even though he was telling the truth that time on the bridge).

The point was the whole school misinterpreted his comment and gave it a completely new meaning. He had not been saying he wanted to die (even though he did). That was not what he'd _meant_.

So now, his fellow students and the staff of the Kunugigaoka will not let him out of their sights. Someone is almost always with him, Ren and the other _Virtuosos_ (seriously, who had thought of that name? He certainly hadn't) always trail after him (then again, they are his minions), and he is always coddled over _(like a child)_. Which leads him to the present time.

He makes a lie _(no, it is not an excuse)_ and says he has an activity after school. He will be with his father, so there is no need to stay. For some reason, that worries them more, but he assures them he will be fine, and heads back into the building. He knows by now that 3-E stays a little longer after class ends, so he waits until everyone in the main campus leaves before heading up the mountain to the old campus _(where Mori and Nakai and **Ikeda** used to learn no **don't think about that** -)_.

He can count on E Class not to act differently- they do not like outsiders, especially those of the main campus (his inner thoughts make them sound like wild animals, yet that is what they are, no?).

Which is why he asks, "Have any of you noticed anything... strange, lately?"

"Shit," one of the students (he thinks his name is... Yoshida Taisei?) breathes out. "You too?" Gakushuu refrains from asking him to watch his language.

But.

Huh.

_You too?_

That's what he'd asked.

Does this mean they are going through a similar situation?

 _The main campus_ is treating them similar to how they are suddenly treating him?

Gakushuu raises an eyebrow.

"They're acting similar regarding you, also?"

"Fuck," one of the students (Horibe Itona? Maybe?) deadpans.

* * *

Gakushuu has decided to study with Akabane. It isn't because they are suddenly becoming friends, but rather because they have a mutual understanding of each other, and can find themselves relating to each other in more ways than one. It is also easy to keep up with the other, and they are able to move quickly and at their own pace, due to the mutual increasing intelligence from both parties.

So they are at a park, sitting at a picnic table with books surrounding them, when they hear a gasp. "Oh my gosh!" It's Ren and the other _Virtuosos_ (seriously, Gakushuu despises that name, it makes himself sound so... _pretentious_ ). " _Akabane_ is studying?"

"Oh, fuck you, Sakakibara," Akabane smirks. "I can study. Got a problem?"

"No!" Ren beams. "I'm proud of you for actually studying! You're getting better!"

Gakushuu and Akabane share bewildered and confused looks- because _what_.

 _Ren_? Proud of _Akabane_?

In fact, _anyone_ from the _main campus_ being proud of _anyone_ in the _E Class_?

Absolutely unheard of.

"Um," Akabane says dumbly (and Gakushuu can't blame him, I mean, what would Gakushuu even do in this situation either?) and blinks hard, like he's hallucinating.

Ren sits down, and the others follow his lead. Araki pulls out a strawberry milk carton and a plastic tub of strawberries from his bag (seriously, how does that fit in there?). Akabane beams, and Gakushuu think he catches all four of his friends melting (what? Like... _what_ ).

Koyama hands him a mug of coffee, and Gakushuu thanks him with a polite smile.

He can practically see the stars and sparkles that appear in his friends' eyes and shimmer around and behind them like a background. Akabane allegedly appears to see the same, because he gives them a weirded out and disgusted look. Gakushuu shares his sentiment.

"We can study with you," Seo says. "Naaaahhh," Akabane drawls. "You can leave."

"You're so funny, Akabane," Ren says pleasantly. "Because there's no way we're leaving."

Gakushuu and Akabane each share a commiserating and suffering look.

Akabane takes a bite out of a strawberry. Juices drip down his chin. Araki whips out a napkin and wipes it away.

Gakushuu and Akabane look at each other.

"Come on, Gakushuu, Karma," Ren grins. "Let's start."

Gakushuu is pretty sure his and Akabane's eyes are bulging out of their heads.

"Wh-" Akabane sputters.

"Yeah, Gakushuu, Karma, we're ready when you are," Araki mutters.

Gakushuu chokes. Akabane gasps like he's witnessed a nightmare.

"Okay, Gakushuu, Karma, what do you want to do first?" Seo asks.

Gakushuu gives a horrified look. Akabane tugs at his hair.

"Gakushuu, Karma, what were you working on before we came?" Koyama asks.

Gakushuu bangs his head against the table. Akabane falls off the bench, hands gripping his hair and rolling on the ground as if in pure agony.

"Gakushuu? Karma? Are you okay?" Ren asks, a concerned look on his face.

Gakushuu lets out a half groan, half scream. Akabane yells.

"Call us Asano and Akabane, damn it!"

* * *

Gakushuu sits in class, dutifully doing his work, like he is supposed to. He thinks it's going to be a peaceful day, aside from the usual annoyance of class and the students.

He is wrong.

Class ends early, and every one of his classmates crowd around his table.

They spit words and sentences at him, and he tries to hear it, he really does, because he's the perfect student and student council president, he can't afford to _not_ hear what they are saying.

Then, Ren pushes his way through and silences them and scolds them, and Gakushuu silently thanks the universe for gifting him a friend in Ren.

Then Ren goes and ruins that gratefulness.

"I can answer any of your questions for Asano," he says. "As long as they are trivial. Otherwise, if you have gifts or any other, you can hand it to him yourself, personally."

Gakushuu refrains from glaring at Ren. He wants peace! Not this!

He gives a polite smile as the gifts start piling in.

Later, he hears talk of 3-E.

"Do you know Akabane's address? He seems lonely."

"I do know, in fact. We can visit him another time."

"What about Sugino? I heard he was practicing baseball!"

"We can ask the baseball team!"

Endless chatter.

Gakushuu sits there, staring blankly at the wall ahead.

Should he warn the E Class?

Well...

They are in a similar... _situation_ as Gakushuu. He might as well.

Then, he hears his name.

"Asano?"

He looks up to see a female classmate of his- Matsui Maiko, if he remembers correctly (which he does, he remembers everything correctly- he has good memory, after all).

"Yes?" He hums. "What is it you need, Matsui-san?"

"You see, the class was wondering if it was okay to visit your house...?" She murmurs reluctantly. "As a way to study and hang out..."

Gakushuu subtly eyes everyone around him. They're looking at him expectantly, eyes wide and hoping for his agreement.

"I'd have to ask my father," he finally replies. "But there may be a chance that he'll allow it, although it is admittedly a small chance."

His class brightens.

"That's fine!" Matsui chirps brightly. "We'll take that chance!"

His class showers him in affection.

Gakushuu resists the urge to sigh. It seems he cannot intimidate them anymore. They are now immune to it. They seem more likely to treat him as a child as opposed to a classmate or a higher up. He has now become the... what were the words they used?

_The class baby._

_The precious one._

He is _neither of those_.

He appreciates the fact that he can maintain the image of the perfect student, but this... is a little too much.

He is _Asano Gakushuu_ , son of the chairman, the student council president, the perfect student, the one with reign over everyone (aside from 3-E).

He is not a _baby_. He is not _precious_.

They should dispel those illusions of him _immediately_.

Why has everyone been acting so unusual, anyway? Towards both him and the E Class?

Ren pats Gakushuu's head.

"Gakushuu," he coos. "So perfect. Amazing. The best."

His class coos and melts as he frowns.

Gakushuu is absolutely _mortified_.

* * *

A new transfer student has moved to the school. Gakushuu remembers that they are in Class C.

Being the perfect student he is, Gakushuu greets them during lunch.

He heads towards the student- brown hair, wide green eyes, a nervous expression- and greets them, holding out a hand.

"Hello," he smiles. "Murakami Keiko, correct? I've heard about you. Welcome to Kunugigaoka. I'm Asano Gakushuu, student council president. If you have any questions, you can come to me, and I'll do my best to answer them or help you in any way I can." Murakami stares at him with awe evident in her eyes. Gakushuu pretends to be oblivious about it. "Uh.. thank you," she stutters. "You seem to be nervous," Gakushuu comments, looking at her in faux concern. "Are you alright?"

Murakami's eyes widen, and he thinks he sees hearts in her eyes. She's falling for him already? They've barely talked at all!

"Yes," she says, dazed. "I am."

Out of the corner of his eye, Gakushuu can already see other students staring at them like hawks, sizing up Murakami and hovering around Gakushuu protectively.

"If you have any troubles, please come to me," Gakushuu continues. "I'd like to help in any way I can. If anyone bothers you, don't be hesitant to ask for help. They will be dealt with accordingly."

"Yes, sir," she squeaks.

"No need to call me sir," Gakushuu smiles amusedly. "Just call me Asano. I'm a fellow student of yours, after all."

The students around them start twitching.

"Yes, Asano," Murakami smiles.

"Since it is lunch time, we should get something to eat," Gakushuu suggests. "You are fine with getting your lunch alone, right? I hope you've made friends. If not, I can be your friend for as long as you need."

The hearts in Murakami's eyes grow larger. How are there even hearts in her eyes? Gakushuu doesn't know.

"Yes, I do have friends," Murakami says. "But I don't mind being friends with you either."

"Alright, then," Gakushuu nods. "As I inquired earlier, are you fine with going to order your food alone? If not, I am happy to come with you if it makes you feel better."

Murakami nods quickly, in rapid succession.

"Yes, please!" She beams.

Gakushuu nods and walks with her to the line.

He sighs internally. He hates doing this, but it helps keep up his reputation as the perfect student and the perfect president. Around them, he can hear the admiring and overprotective whispers of the other students in the vicinity.

"Did you see Asano walk up to that new transfer?"

"Our perfect student council president!"

"What if she makes a move on him?"

"Not our precious Asano!"

"He's so kind and caring! That's our class baby!"

Gakushuu fights down the twitch threatening to be seen. If people saw his eye twitch, they'd think something was up. But he was not their _precious_ Asano, nor was he their _class baby_. He was _neither_. He was _none of them_. Although it kept his excellent reputation, he still got called those undesiring names and descriptions. If Gakushuu protested, though, it would either strengthen their determination to refer to him as such, or it would ruin his reputation. Both options seemed to be unsatisfactory. The outcome mainly depended on the way he protested, but at this point it was more likely to result in the school continuing to refer to him as the _baby_ and _precious_.

Gakushuu is not amused.

Someone comes up. It's Ren.

"Murakami Keiko, right?" He greets, smiling. It isn't a pleasant smile, like Gakushuu's was. Ren's smile is more of a shark staring down its next meal.

Murakami nods, though she seems to be back to her nervous self.

"What do you think about our precious Asano?" Ren asks.

"Well, he's very nice and welcoming," Murakami says shyly. "He's also very... handsome."

"Yeah?" Ren nods. "What do you think about in regards to Gakushuu?"

"Ren," Gakushuu protests, attempting to stop his friend.

"No, Gakushuu, don't interrupt," Ren scolds him sternly, patting him. "Just let us talk. We only have your best interests at heart."

Gakushuu frowns. Murakami shuffles her feet.

"Well, I... I think I'd like to be friends," she begins. "I think I'd like to study together and spend time together and... well... he... I..."

She blushes.

The other students stare at her like a predator hunting its prey.

"Now, now," Gakushuu cuts in again. "We shouldn't pressure her. As fellow students, we should all get along. If she doesn't wish to speak, we shouldn't force her. Also, Murakami-san aside, don't we all have a meal to eat? We should finish before our next class, no?"

The students grumble, going back to eating their food, although they still keep an eye as Gakushuu leads Murakami over to her new friends before heading to his own table with the _Virtuosos_ (ugh, seriously).

"What was that?" He questions Ren. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gakushuu. I was just asking her a few questions. You know, getting to know the new student more," Ren says. "It sounded as if you were interrogating her," Gakushuu says pointedly. "You shouldn't be doing that. It's not very kind. Murakami-san shouldn't be getting _interrogated_ on her first day. Don't bother her."

Ren hums, although he doesn't look convinced. In fact, none of the _Virtuosos_ (seriously, Gakushuu is getting sick) look convinced.

Gakushuu resigns to apologizing to Murakami after school.


	3. *Ahem* Attention, please! Please welcome... Forever Flat! No, sorry, Kayano Kaede! Or, er, Yukimura Akari?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akari had one pudding. ONE.
> 
> She just wanted to finish to her pudding...
> 
> Stupid high schoolers!
> 
> Wait...
> 
> Senpais?!
> 
> She also wanted her favorite chocolate, and lucky her! The Virtuosos!
> 
> She pities Asano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this story too much! XD
> 
> This is Kayano's chapter! Each character will have a chapter for themselves- which means Asano and everyone in 3-E will have their own individual chapter! I've already done Asano's, and this is Kayano's, so enjoy!

Akari had been happily enjoying her pudding. It's a weekend, and she was supposed to be spending her time shopping and having fun. She'd stopped to eat pudding, and it was good pudding, too! But then some random high schoolers from another school just had to come and ruin her peace! They'd slapped her pudding out of her hands. What a waste! It was so good!

"My pudding!" Akari exclaims.

One of the high schoolers sneers.

"Hey!" Akari yells. "What made you think it was acceptable to ruin such perfectly good pudding? Huh?"

"Excuse me? You questioning us, bitch?" One high schooler growls.

"Yes, I am!" Akari stomps her foot. "I'm questioning _how dare you ruin pudding_?"

A high schooler raises a hand to smack her, when a hand grips his arm. It's a senpai Akari recognizes from Kunugigaoka High. "Hey, you shouldn't raise a hand to a lady," the senpai says firmly.

The other high schooler growls. In fact, his companions growl too.

"Oi! I can take care of myself!" Akari scowls, pointing a finger at her Kunugigaoka senpai. "And don't butt in!"

Her senpai looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

Another senpai approaches her from behind. He gently grabs her arm and attempts to pull her away.

"No!" Akari screeches. "They need to apologize for my pudding!"

"They will," one of her senpais attempts to soothe her.

"No!" Akari shakes her head vehemently. " _I'm_ going to make him pay! I'll make him wish he was _never born_! I'm going to _AVENGE MY PUDDING_!"

A bead of sweat rolls down everyone's face.

 _What the fuck's wrong with her?_ The high schoolers think.

 _Now isn't the time! We're not letting you hurt yourself trying to fight guys double your size!_ The Kunugigaoka senpais think.

How they truly didn't know. After all, Akari is an assassin (an assassin with tentacles, at that). In fact, all of 3-E are assassins.

Akari breaks out of her senpai's hold, running towards the leader of the high schoolers and kicking him hard in the crotch. He goes down.

She grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him enough to make him dizzy.

"Apologize!" Akari roars. "Apologize for _my pudding_!"

The others rush to save their leaders, but with one deranged look from Akari, they pause.

"Apologize!" She screeches. " _APOLOGIZE_!"

"I'M SORRY!" The leader wails.

Akari releases him, kicking him in the crotch once more, before storming off.

Her senpais stare after her as the other high schoolers rush to their fallen leader.

 _Amazing,_ they think. _Precious. Must protect._

One senpai runs after her.

"Wait! I'll buy you a new pudding!"

"REALLY? THANKS!"

* * *

That incident mentioned before was one of many.

There was also a time when Akari had been crying faux tears when her favorite café had run out of the special chocolate she liked.

She'd visited to eat her favorite, until she heard that they'd sold out. She ordered a different sweet instead, but after the waitress left she started crying crocodile tears.

"Aaaahhhhhh... Looks like there's no more for me," Akari smiled sadly.

"You can have mine!"

A hand places a plate of her favorite chocolate down in front of her. Akari looks up to see The Five Virtuosos. Koyama smiles at her.

"Hello," she says as polite as she can.

"Hello, Kayano!" Sakakibara grins.

Asano nods at her behind the other four.

Akari opens her mouth to speak, before she registers that Koyama has given her his chocolate.

Her eyes sparkle. "Thanks!"

She doesn't notice the Virtuosos- aside from Asano- melt.

She also doesn't notice Asano looking at them in disgust.

"Apologies for taking up your time, Kayano," Asano says.

"It's fine! You guys got me my favorite chocolate, so we're good!" Akari gives them an eye smile that makes the Virtuosos- aside from their leader- sigh happily. Asano grimaces at them.

"Anything for you!" Seo nods his head. Araki nods his head along with the aforementioned boy.

"Anything for one of the school's precious babies!" Sakakibara chirps. Akari halts her movements. Asano sighs and buries his face in his hands. "Ren," his voice has a tone of warning, Akari can tell even through the muffled sound it creates when escaping through the cracks of his fingers.

"Excuse me," Akari starts calmly. "Did you say I was _one of the school's precious babies_?"

Sakakibara nods.

"Yes!" Araki pipes up. "All of 3-E are the school's precious babies! Well," he adds quickly. "Asano is too."

Asano lets out another heaving sigh.

Akari pities him.

"I am _not_ ," Asano says flatly. "Anyone's _precious baby_."

Akari nods in acquiescence.

"Aw, don't be like that, Gakushuu," Koyama says. Asano scowls as Akari raises an eyebrow. "You are to call me _Asano_ ," Asano snaps. The Virtuosos turn to her.

"Kaede, tell him to let us call him Gakushuu," Seo says. Akari vaguely feels like a mother settling an argument between her children. "You can't call me Kaede. It's Kayano," she says. "Also, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to call him Gakushuu."

Asano gives her a grateful look.

The Virtuosos pout.

* * *

"They called me Kaede," she explains to her class the next morning. "And they called Asano _Gakushuu_ , too."

"I know," Karma says blandly. "They called Asano and I by our given names last week."

He's sent pitying looks by the rest of the class.

"Trust me," Karma says. "Araki _wiped my chin_ when juices started leaking from my mouth. It was... _Ugh_."

The class sighs in unison.

"Poor Asano," Hara says. "At least we don't have to deal with it in class. He deals with it nearly 24/7, what with being in the main campus _and_ having The Virtuosos."

3-E nods. They pity their fallen soldier, who'd been in the same situation.

Akari sighs.

"May Asano rest peacefully in his grave," she says solemnly.

"May he rest in peace," Nakamura nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I put in ships or keep this story gen?


	4. It's Kuugigaoka's Mom! Hello, Mother! Welcome... Hara Sumire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire just wanted a nice week. Of course, a lot happens in a week. For example, somone new has fallen in love with Asano. Again. Also, she gets defended by a girl she hardly knows. Also, why does everyone want manju buns so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided.
> 
> The Virtuosos will be featured in every chapter because I absolutely love them. :)
> 
> Also, here's Hara's chapter!
> 
> Who do you think I should do next?
> 
> (P.S. I'm saving Karma's chapter for last and I'm thinking of writing Maehara and Itona's chapter towards the end a bit before Karma's, so I'm planning on anyone else besides them at the moment :p who would be good to write next?)

Of course, it starts as any normal day. Sumire comes to school, school bag and homemade lunch with her. She sits down in class and has lunch during lunchtime. Then she walks home.

On her way home, Sumire bumps into someone by accident. Judging by their appearance, they seem to be a boy about her age.

"Sorry," she says.

"Watch where you're going, you whore!" He growls.

"Excuse me?" Sumire narrows her eyes. "I already apologized."

"Sorry doesn't count for nothin'! Next time, move your fat ass!" He yells.

Sumire decides to be the better person and lets it go.

"Sorry," she apologizes again. "I'll be sure to watch my steps next time."

"You better," the boy huffs.

"She doesn't need to," a voice says lowly.

Sumire and the boy turn around to see The Five Virtuosos from Kunugigaoka, bar Asano.

 _What are they doing here?_ Sumire thinks.

"You should watch where you're going too, brat," Seo growls.

"Brat? We're the same age!" The boy yells.

"Age doesn't matter when you're an utter bastard." Araki snaps.

"We'll destroy your life," Koyama threatens.

Sumire stares.

"Watch out, fool," Sakakibara says.

"Ren? Seo, Koyama, Araki? What are you doing here?" A voice exclaims.

Upon closer look, it's Asano.

"Gakushuu!" Sakakibara beams. "Don't worry, we're teaching this guy a lesson!"

"Don't," Asano sighs. "No teaching anyone _lessons_ and don't call me Gakushuu. Anyway, I've been searching for the four of you-"

"But Gakushuu, this guy deserves it," Sakakibara interrupts, completely ignoring Asano's words.

Sumire pities him.

Asano sighs. He turns to the boy. "I apologize for whatever these idiots said to you," Asano bows. "Please don't mind them. If there's anything I can do to make up for it, please tell me."

He straightens as The Virtuosos protest behind them.

The boy scoffs, but turns away with a sort of flush on his cheeks.

"Shit, I'm gay," Sumire hears him whisper. He's quiet, very much so, but The Virtuosos standing feet away from them still hear him. They roar in protective fury, and Sumire watches in morbid fascination as they descend on the boy like rabid wolves. Asano tries to stop them, only to come out unsuccessful. "Hey, stop!" Asano exclaims.

When none of his efforts work, Asano comes to stand beside Sumire, watching his minions literally beat a poor middle schooler their age to submission. "It seems it is getting more difficult to restrain them," Asano says flatly, resigned. Sumire pats him on the back. "It's okay, Asano," she says. "At least you tried."

Asano sighs, burying his face in his hands.

"The school has been acting weird, huh," Sumire comments mildly, staring at the show in front of her.

Asano nods his head slowly, before dropping his hands. He inhales. Exhales. Stares resolutely at his minions and the poor boy they continue to beat up. Walks over.

Asano raises his arms and grabs the nearest person.

Araki goes flying over his shoulder, back slamming onto the concrete. The green haired boy groans.

The others stare. "Please, just-" Asano sighs, running a hand down his face. "Stop beating the poor guy up."

The others stare some more.

Asano gently pushes them away and helps the boy up.

"I'm very sorry about them, they're not usually like this," Asano apologizes, bowing once more. "It's fine," the boy says, staring at Asano.

Sumire doesn't blame him. She's pretty sure everyone in the school has had a crush on Asano at least some point in time.

"Do you need to go to a hospital? I'm sure we can find one close by," Asano offers. "Nah," the fellow teenager shook his head.

"What's your name?" Asano asks as the other Virtuosos sulk behind him, glaring sourly at the other boy.

"I'm Iwasaki Eichi," the boy says. He turns to Sumire. "Sorry about earlier. I was in a bit of a bad mood."

Sumire smiles. "It's fine."

"It's not," Araki mutters. "He needs to do more than an apology."

"Araki," Asano sighs, closing his eyes.

Once again, Sumire pities him.

Iwasaki stares.

"Iwasaki-san," Asano says. "Is there any way I can make amends for their behavior? I wouldn't mind doing anything you ask for."

Iwasaki opens his mouth. He pauses, staring warily at the Virtuosos behind Asano, looking one step away from murdering him.

"Uh, what school do you go to?" Iwasaki asks. "I'd like to transfer there."

"Oh HELL NO!" Sakakibara shouts, as the other Virtuosos hiss. Asano smiles.

"We attend Kunugigaoka Junior High," Asano says. "I'm the board chairman's son. I think I can get you a transfer. Kunugigaoka isn't far from here, actually, so you won't have too many problems getting there. If you need any help, though, feel free to ask me anything."

Iwasaki nods as the Virtuosos fume.

Sumire laughs.

* * *

Sumire recounts the story to her class the next day.

"That's hilarious," Karma wipes tears from his eyes after finishing a bout of insane, uncontrollable cackles.

"Aw man, wish I was there to see that," Okajima pouts.

Nakamura laughs.

"Poor Asano," Kanzaki brings a hand to her lips. "He must have a hard time dealing with them."

"No kidding," Kayano snorts.

Nagisa sighs.

* * *

Sumire stares at a cute dress in a store. She'd buy it if she could, but it hasn't got any in her size. "Ah..." She sighs. "There's none in my size."

"Of course there isn't," a voice says with disgust. "Have you _seen_ yourself?"

Sumire turns to see a girl with short brown hair eyeing her.

"I mean look at you," the girl says. "You're fat. And ugly."

Sumire feels a vein pop, near her neck. She hates being called fat. Despite her irritation, she stays quiet and bows her head.

"Excuse you, she's way more beautiful than you could ever be," someone says.

Sumire sees a girl her age with long black hair- she thinks she's seen her around before in the main campus.

"Excuse me?" The short haired girl shrieks.

"You heard me," her fellow Kunugigaoka student sniffs.

Sumire stands, glancing back and forth between the two girls.

A catfight breaks out.

(Later, Sumire receives a package in the mail with no return address. When she opens it up she looks inside to see the cute dress she'd wanted earlier, in her exact size. It's even in her favorite color.

She doesn't remember seeing a version of the dress like that.

Also, how'd they know her favorite color?)

* * *

Sumire comes to Kunugigaoka with a box of enough manju for her whole class. During lunch, they eat outside (it's a beautiful day after all).

Okajima gorges on his while Isogai looks at his with a sort of reverence. Nagisa nibbles on his manju as Kataoka eats hers with as much grace as she can.

They all chat happily.

"Oh, hey!"

3-E turns to see Kikuchi Hiroshi of the baseball club approaching them.

"What are you guys doing out here? Is that manju?" He asks.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Karma retorts. "It's a nice day today. Besides, Hara made these. It's nice eating them out here."

"How did you even climb the mountain? Usually main campus students don't even try," Okano comments.

"Well, I wanted to see you guys!" Kikuchi exclaims cheerfully.

Later, Sumire has students from the main campus approaching her and pouting at the fact that she didn't make them any manju. She has to promise she'll bring them manju buns the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit: If you'd like to know, Iwasaki was about to ask Asano for a date as his recompense for the other Virtuosos, but then thought better of it once he'd realized they'd absolutely murder him in cold blood)


	5. Specs- Well, At Least You're Better Than Koyama... You're Stuck With 3-E, Takebayashi Koutarou!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl I had huge writer's block for Takebayashi's chapter because I didn't know what to write beyond stuff like "hey so you're back in 3-E, it's kinda sad, we miss you :,(" and I didn't want the chapter to be too short so here I am like "WTASGASISHSHLSGSAL WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE" but I'm good.
> 
> I'm okay now.
> 
> I'm fine.
> 
> I'm perfectly calm.
> 
> (In the background: *heavy breathing*)
> 
> Also: this chapter may contain spoilers of One Piece, if you have not yet reached episode 483)

Koutarou starts his weekend simply. He wakes up, brushes his teeth, and eats breakfast with his family.

Then he goes out to his favorite maid café.

After a while, he leaves.

This is when his day starts to become different, various alternatives depending on what he decides to do.

Koutarou heads to a dango shop, just because he can.

There, he meets the Five Virtuosos.

Koutarou contemplates leaving just to avoid them, but they spot him before he can decide.

Asano looks resigned, but he also looks at Koutarou like he's a being sent from the heavens.

Despite that, Asano mostly just looks exhausted.

"Takebayashi!" Sakakibara lights up. "How nice to see you here."

"Yes," Koutarou nods hesitantly.

"Come sit with us!" Araki waves enthusiastically.

Koutarou slowly and hesitantly walks over and sits down.

"Hello, Takebayashi," Asano sighs. "What brings you here today?"

"I just felt like it," Koutarou murmurs.

"Well now you're with us!" Seo smirks.

Koyama cheers, stuffing the dango in his mouth.

Asano sighs. "It's quite nice to see you, Takebayashi," Asano starts. "I'm glad to have someone other than _these four_ here to accompany me."

He glares pointedly at the other Virtuosos.

They pout.

Koutarou nods.

"Our class pities you," he mentions. "We prayed for you."

Asano looks like he doesn't know what to say to that.

"Thank you," he says slowly. "I'm... _grateful_ to hear that, but I need not your pity."

Koutarou nods.

"Yeah, okay, I get that," he agrees.

"Look at them," Sakakibara coos. "They're getting along!"

The other Virtuosos coo along with him. Koutarou would have felt they were teasing and mocking him, if not for the Main Campus's recent actions lately that bewilder even Asano.

The mentioned boy glares at them with all the annoyance and anger of pent up frustrations building up since weeks earlier.

"What do you say we leave, Takebayashi?" Asano says icily. "Wouldn't desire to be stuck around fools, correct?"

"Hm, yeah," Koutarou nods.

"Wait, wait!" Koyama says frantically. "We're sorry, sit down!"

Koutarou and Asano sit back down.

"You know, Koutarou," Araki starts, and Koutarou raises an eyebrow. "We miss you. It's quite disappointing that you're back in 3-E, it was quite enjoyable when you were in Class A."

"Although," Sakakibara adds. "It might be better for you to stay in Class E. You'd be with the others, after all."

Koutarou and Asano stare blankly at them.

Asano takes his phone and seems to type something.

"What are you doing?" Koutarou asks curiously.

"Texting Akabane," Asano says plainly.

The Virtuosos perk up.

"Karma?" Seo asks excitedly.

" _Karma_?" Koutarou asks incredulously.

"Yes," Asano nods. "He's on his way. With wasabi."

Koutarou quickly stands up. "I'm leaving," he says hurriedly.

"I shall be taking my leave as well," Asano follows. "Wait for Akabane, will you? He should be arriving soon."

"Of course!" Koyama chirps.

 _Those poor idiots,_ Koutarou thinks.

(On Monday, Karma cackles merrily for a good, solid twenty seconds. Koutarou wonders how he can breathe like that.

"That was fun," Karma pants, looking maniacal.)

* * *

Koutarou plays around with a blueprint he designed himself. It's of an explosive. Itona is sat with him, inspecting the blueprint with a hint of manic admiration.

"I can build this," Itona nods. "But can I add more functions to it?"

"Go ahead," Koutarou nods back.

Itona takes the blueprint and holds it like it has the fragility of a newborn fetus.

"What are you doing?" A voice asks from behind.

Koutarou and Itona jump.

They turn around to see Tagawa Kokona from 3-B in the Main Campus.

"Something," Itona says blandly, hiding the blueprint.

Tagawa pouts.

"I wanna join in on the fun!" She whines.

Itona gives her a deadpan look, before falling backward on the grass and crossing his arms underneath his head.

"No," he says.

Tagawa sniffs, tears pooling in her eyes, as she stares at the ground.

Koutarou stares awkwardly as Itona ignores her.

"We were having some time together as guys," Itona says. "No girls allowed."

Tagawa wipes her tears.

"Oh, alright then!" She smiles. "I'll tell the other boys so they can join you!"

She runs off, and Koutarou and Itona are left in a long pause of silence.

"That did not work out the way I wanted it to," Itona speaks up.

Koutarou gives him a look that says _ya think?_

"Well, I tried," Itona shrugs his shoulders (well, as much as he could shrug them when his arms are crossed beneath his head).

* * *

Koutarou and Fuwa are chatting about anime and manga, when an excited voice pipes up behind them.

It's a student from the Main Campus.

"I know!" She says with a frown. "I still can't believe Ace dies! I cried so much!"

"Tell me about it!" Fuwa sniffs. "How Luffy must feel!"

Koutarou nods.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Okajima screams in frustration. "THIS IS SO CONFUSING!"

The male students of 3-E are hanging out together at the park, playing games and doing whatever they like.

Currently, they are playing SPOONS.

"How is it confusing?" Maehara asks, annoyed.

"I- I don't-" Okajima growls.

"Man, you're so stupid, Okajima," Karma snickers. "If even Terasaka can get it, but you can't, what does that mean for you?"

"Oi, what are you saying, you bastard?" Terasaka yells.

 _This is not going to go well, is it?_ Koutarou wonders idly.

"Whaaaaat? Are you so stupid you don't even understand?" Karma grins.

"Karma-kun, maybe you should stop," Nagisa says nervously.

"Aw, but it's true," Karma mocks.

"GUYS, I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS?" Okajima cries disbelievingly.

"What?" Muramatsu questions. "How can you still not get it?"

"It's pretty easy," Kimura says.

"We've explained the basics multiple times already!" Yoshida exclaims, with a tone as disbelieving as Okajima's.

"Wow, you're stupid, Okajima," Itona says bluntly.

"OI!" Okajima screams angrily.

"It's so easy to memorize," Sugaya sighs.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND!" Okajima screams.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, KARMA!" Terasaka roars.

"Just try, Te- ra- sa- ka-kun~" Karma sniggers.

Mimura grimaces as Chiba tilts his head and Sugino frowns.

"Here, Okajima, I'll teach you," Isogai offers.

"Thanks, Isogai!" Okajima grins.

"COME BACK HERE!" Terasaka screams.

Karma cackles.

"Wait, Terasaka, Karma-kun!" Nagisa shouts. "Stop!"

 _Yeah,_ Koutarou thinks. _This really is a mess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAHHHHHH look at me asdfghjkl sorry if this chapter is short :// :(((
> 
> Also, if some of you don't understand the phrase "Asano looks resigned, but he also looks at Koutarou like he's a being sent from the heavens.", Asano looks at Takebayashi like he's "a being sent from the heavens" because Takebayashi came just when Asano was about to go crazy from being alone with the other Virtuosos but he's not alone anymore.
> 
> (P.S. Does anyone want a chapter of how the Main Campus came to be they way they are? Some of of comments have been wondering about it, so if anyone wants a chapter of that, I might do it after I finish publishing everyone's individual chapters :/)


End file.
